


Fourteen... Days?

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robert Week 2019 [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, a little light crime never hurt anyone, realism what realism?, the dingle family motto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robert week day 6 - Fashion / Discovery“Well you’re a Dingle aren’t ya? Us Dingles stick together.”  Or - the Dingles aren’t as awful as they seem right now.





	Fourteen... Days?

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a tumblr shitpost… but somehow turned into a full on fic. 
> 
> I’m still doing the other days of Robert week - this just sort of happened and I wanted to post it.
> 
> Realism? What realism?

“Alright Sugden, time to go.” the guard opening Robert’s cell door said as he walked in. “Pack up and let’s go.”

“What? No, my solicitor said I wasn’t being moved until next week. Please. I haven’t told my family yet. I need more time.” Robert pleaded, feeling panic rise in his chest.

Aaron had come to see him just a few days ago but he hadn’t had the heart to tell him he was being moved miles away to the Isle of man.

“Moved? What are you talking about? You’re getting out mate, you’ve served your time.”

“What? That’s impossible. I got 14 years.”

The guard looked at the papers in his hand.

“You’re Robert Jacob Sugden, born April 22nd 1986?”

“Yes…”

“Well then pack up, you’re getting out of here.”

“But… how?”

“I don’t know mate but according to this you had to serve 14 _days _and today is day 14… so… let’s go.”

“But… I got life. A minimum of 14 years, no chance of parole… I’m supposed to be transferred to the Isle of Man next week…”

“My guess is that someone, somewhere made a mistake when entering your details into the computer.” The guard shrugged.

“But… when they find out… they’ll take me back, won’t they?”

“You’ve served your time the way it’s in the system. They can’t charge you for the same thing twice.”

“But a man died because of what I did… his family won’t let this lie when they find out.”

“From what I heard a rapist died.” The guard said and gave him a pointed look. “And the worst the family could do is get some people fired. They can’t charge you again.”

“Are… are you sure?”

“Yep. Ask your solicitor. That’s how it works.”

“This can’t be right…”

“Look, mate, you’re getting out. You’re going home. Or don’t you want to see that little lad again?” The guard asked, nodding at the pictures of Seb next to the pillow on Robert’s bed.

“Of course I do.”

“Then pack up and come with me so we can get this sorted. Do you want to call someone to come pick you up?”

“Erm yeah… my erm husband.”

“Well come on then.”

Robert quickly grabbed the pictures of Seb and the few personal belongings he had with him and followed the guard.

“Do you want to get changed out of that uniform first or make the call first?”

“Erm, I think I’d like to get changed first.”

The guard nodded and lead him to the processing offices, the same ones where he’d been brought in two weeks ago.

“Right. Sugden. Here we go. Here are you clothes and everything you had on you when you were brought in.”

Robert took the bag with his clothes and quickly got changed. it felt good to be able to get out of the prison uniform.

“Just leave the clothes in there, I’ll sort that later.” The guard told him. “Do you want to make that phone call now?”

Robert nodded, still not sure what was happening. he dialled Aaron’s number and his heart sped up with every ring.

“Hey this is Aaron, leave a message.”

“Voicemail.”

“Alright. Do you want to call someone else then?”

“I don’t know any other number by heart…” Robert admitted.

“Right. Yeah, I’d tell you to check your phone but it’s probably dead by now.”

“I didn’t have a phone on me… I left it at home…”

The guard nodded.

“Do you want to call a taxi?”

“I erm don’t think I have enough money on me.” Robert said. “I suppose I’ll just get the bus…” He looked at the change he’d just taken out of his pocket.

“I’d give you a lift but my shift doesn’t end for another six hours. I don’t suppose you want to wait that long?”

“Not really no.”

“Thought as much. Sign here to confirm everything is in order and then I’ll walk you out.”

Ten minutes later Robert was standing outside the prison, apparently a free man, and not sure where to go.

He knew Hotten well enough but never paid much attention to bus stops or time tables. He decided to just start walking until he found something like a map. Or someone that looked like they knew where to find a bus stop.

In the end it took him only 15 minutes to find a bus stop and then find the right one to take to get to Emmerdale. It turned out Hotten prison was on the same route as Liv’s school and the digital time table told him the Emmerdale express would arrive in 6 minutes.

He kept looking around, expecting prison guards or armed police officers to show up at any moment to drag him back, but the only thing that showed up was the bus. And an old lady he vaguely recognised as someone from Harriet’s church events.

He paid the fare and sat down in the first available seat and spent the whole drive to Emmerdale looking out the window.

When a police van pulled up next to the bus at a red light he nearly had a heart attack, but when the light changed the van drove off and the bus continued its journey like any other day.

Like there wasn’t someone on it that should be in prison for the next 14 years.

“Next stop: Emmerdale village.” the driver announced and Robert looked out the window just in time to see the drive safely through our village sign.

He got off the bus and looked around as the bus drove off. Everything looked the same. Still no police waiting for him to drag him back, no sign of anything like that happening in the near future.

And surprisingly, nobody in the street. Or at least nobody he really knew.

He considered going to see Vic but dismissed that thought pretty quickly. There was only one person he really wanted to see so he made his way to the mill.

The place looked the same, only the plant pot with the aster next to the front door had been knocked over and the spare key underneath it was gone.

That’s when Robert realised he didn’t have his house keys anymore and he actually had to ring the doorbell of his own home.

There was no answer on the intercom but someone buzzed the door open so he walked in. The door to the flat was left ajar and he could hear the sound of the tv.

He pushed the door open and saw Aaron fast asleep on the sofa right away.

“Liv?” He said softly, gingerly walking into the flat like he didn’t live there, like he shouldn’t be there.

“Rob?!” She dumped the plate she was holding in the sink and rushed over to him. “What… what are you doing here? Did you escape? Did they break you out?”

“No… erm apparently I served my time…”

“What? But you got 14 years. I was there, I heard it myself.”

“I know… I don’t know what happened… but the official records said 14 days instead of 14 years… and today is day 14 so they let me out.”

“How is that possible? Who changed the records?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t. But the guard said as far as they’re concerned I’ve served my time… and that they can’t charge me for that again.”

“So this is it? You’re home? For good?”

“I erm… yeah… I think so.” Robert said and looked at Aaron. “How is he really? He said he was fine when he came to see me the other day…”

Liv shook her head.

“He’s a mess. He passed out on the sofa last night after spending the night getting drunk… and that’s basically what he does every night.” She told him. “Only when Seb was here he was a little bit like his old self.”

“Let him sleep for a bit.” Robert decided. “Do you still have my phone here? I need to call my solicitor to make sure this is real.”

“Aaron has it.” Liv said. “He thinks I don’t know but he keeps it on him all day and looks at the pictures on it.”

Robert’s heart broke hearing how much Aaron was hurting without him.

“Use my phone.” Liv offered. “I’ll look up the number.”

About two hours and some stressful phone calls later, Robert’s solicitor had confirmed that according to the official records he had indeed served his time and was a free man again.

“So you’re sure this is it? They’re not going to haul me back there?”

“No. I don’t know what happened but everything checks out legally. All records state 14 days as your sentence.”

“And there is nothing they can do about that?”

“There will probably be an investigation if Lee’s family pushes for it… but that guard was right, they can’t charge you for what happened to him again.”

“So I’m free?”

“Yes… it definitely looks like it.”

“I can’t believe it…”

“Honestly, neither can I… you must have a guardian angel looking out for you somewhere.”

“Yeah…” Robert said, looking at Aaron who was starting to wake up on the sofa. “Well… thanks. For everything. I hope I never need your help again.”

“I hope so too. Enjoy your life, Robert.” His solicitor said and hung up.

“Oh it lives.” Liv said sarcastically as Aaron sat up and rubbed his head.

“Shut up Liv.” He mumbled without looking at her.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“I’m not interested.”

“No I think you’re going to like this surprise. It’s a good one.”

“Liv I told you, I’m not interested in whatever you – Robert?” Aaron said when he turned around and saw Robert sitting at their kitchen table. “I’m still drunk aren’t I?”

“Maybe. But I’m home. For good.” Robert said, getting up and walking over to the sofa.

“But… how? This isn’t possible.”

“I don’t know how… but it all checks out legally. I just called my solicitor. He checked everything. It’s real. I’m home.”

It took Aaron’s hungover head a second to process what Robert was saying but then grabbed him and wrapped his arms around him.

“I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you too. More than you know.” Robert whispered as he hid his face in the crook of Aaron’s neck.

“I’ll leave you guys to it. I promised Chas I’d stop by to see Eve and help with the baby shower preparations.” Liv said, grabbing her bag.

“Eve?” Robert asked, confused, pulling back slightly to look back and forth between Aaron and Liv.

“Oh… right. I didn’t tell you… Mum and Paddy had a girl. Her name is Eve.” Aaron explained.

“And they’re having a baby shower type of thing for her on Saturday.” Liv added.

“They are?” Aaron asked her.

“You were there when she told us! You said you’d be there!”

Aaron shrugged.

“I haven’t really been paying attention…”

“Well maybe we should all go.” Robert suggested. “I’d like to meet my new sister in law.”

“Really? You want to go to the pub now?” Aaron asked.

“Why not? Apparently I’m a free man so there is no reason why I can’t have a drink with my husband in my local and meet the newest member of our family.” Robert said and pressed a kiss to Aaron’s lips. “But first you need a shower because you smell like a brewery.”

Aaron showered and changed in record time and the three of them made the short trip to the pub.

Somehow none of the Dingles were around, and the only person they saw was a confused looking Eric who waved at them in passing.

“You ready for the madness?” Aaron asked Robert, pausing by the pub’s front door.

“Never been more ready…” Robert said and pushed the door open.

The pub was quiet. Chas and Charity both behind the bar, Cain scowling into a pint, and Ryan sat at a table, typing on his laptop.

“Hello Robert.” Chas greeted him when she saw him. Completely calm and happy, like her son in law wasn’t supposed to still be in prison.

“Er…hi… Chas…”

“It’s good to see you love. Sorry I wasn’t there at the sentencing.”

“It’s… it’s fine… you’d uhm… just had a baby…” Robert stammered, confused at the lack of reaction from her.

Chas smiled.

“Yeah my little Evie. Do you want to meet her? She’s your sister too after all.”

“Wait. Can someone tell me what’s going on here?” Aaron said, looking at his mother. “He’s supposed to still be in prison for the next fourteen years and you’re acting like he’s only popped down to Tesco.”

“Nothing is going on, love.” Chas said sweetly.

“You two just enjoy being together again, eh?” Cain told him.

“But… it’s not possible that I’m out. It shouldn’t be possible.”

Cain shrugged and sipped his pint.

“Nothing is impossible.”

“Especially not when you know the right people.” Charity added. “With the right skills.” She said and quickly glanced at Ryan who grinned back at her.

“Wait… did you do this?”

“Do what?” Charity asked innocently.

“Get me released after 14 days instead of 14 years?”

“No. What gave you that idea? I wouldn’t even know how.”

“You’re all in on it aren’t you?” Aaron said, looking at his relatives one by one.

“Not me.” Liv said, holding her hands up in defence. “I’m just as surprised as you are.”

“You… you hacked the prison system?” Robert asked, looking at Ryan.

“Of course not. That would be illegal.”

“Look he was miserable without you and from what Liv told me the same applied to you.” Chas snapped. “What kind of family would we be if we didn’t do everything we could to help?”

“By forging legal documents?”

“Nothing is forged.” Cain said, sounding somewhat offended. “Everything is legal. All original documents.”

“Did you just admit- You know what? No. Never mind. I didn’t hear anything.”

“Good lad.”

“I just… can’t believe what you all did… I mean… didn’t… do for me.”

“Well you’re a Dingle aren’t ya? Us Dingles stick together.” Charity said as Chas put two pints on the bar and an orange juice for Liv.

“Welcome home love.”


End file.
